


A Californian escape: Extras

by makerofaqueen



Series: A Californian escape [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Betting, Fluff, Gay Smut, M/M, Percy getting handsy, Poor Will, a teensy bit of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: Things left out of the original fic. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

‘When did he get so freaking drunk?’ Frank asked Evan.

Evan shrugged as he watched the scene that was unfolding before him. Percy was dancing in the middle of the living room, on his own. His girlfriend was standing on the other side of Frank. Annabeth shrugged and rolled her eyes. ‘I’ll be outside with Nico.’

‘Are you just going to leave him like that?’ Frank called after her.

‘Trust me. He’s fine on his own.’ She walked out through the glass doors and left her drunk boyfriend to his own devices. Will came and took her place where the two guys were leaning against the breakfast bar in Nico’s kitchen.

‘So…’ he started.

‘We know,’ Evan said.

‘It’s kind of cute,’ Frank continued.

‘If you’re into that sort of thing,’ Evan said.

‘How did…?’ Will asked.

‘Well, Frank’s wife kept slipping him her drinks. He’s been drinking for two and I don’t think he’d even noticed.’

‘Hazel did what?!’ Frank exclaimed.

‘In her defense she _was_ trying to avoid being called out on her pregnancy and aiming for the most clueless person in the room is kind of a clever plan,’ Evan said with a shrug.

‘I suppose…’ Frank said, but he didn’t look happy about it. ‘She should have asked me to drink for her instead.’

‘And handle you drunk while sober and pregnant. I think not,’ Will said. ‘You’re a giant. Hazel is… let’s just say she’s not.’

‘The man does have a point,’ Evan agreed.

‘I would probably have done the same thing,’ Will continued.

‘Me three,’ Evan said and crossed his arms over his chest. ‘Although, Nico isn’t all that big, especially not compared to Frank here. Handling him drunk can’t be that bad. And you’re not pregnant.’

‘But Nico and I aren’t dating,’ Will said.

‘Sure you’re not.’ Will eyed Evan but he didn’t even smirk at his own words. Frank behaved like he hadn’t heard a thing. Will thought maybe he had heard Bianca’s boyfriend wrong. The three of them continued to watch Percy who was now having a heated discussion with a potted plant.

‘Okay, someone needs to go save him before he hurts himself,’ Will said and looked pointedly at Frank who was physically the biggest of them. Frank shook his head.

‘Nuh-uh, I’m not going anywhere near _that_. I don’t care if my wife is responsible for it, I am not cleaning that mess up.’

‘Don’t look at me, he’s got a head and a half on me. I don’t stand a chance,’ Evan said. Will sighed and approached Percy on the “dance floor”. His face lit up when he recognized Will. Before Will knew it Percy had enveloped him in a bear hug.

‘Will! I love you so much Will! You’re so good to Nico and you make him so happy. Do you know how happy you make him? So, so happy.’

‘Percy, do you want to drink some water?’

Behind him, Will missed how a twenty dollar note switched hands between Frank and Evan. Evan smiled. Frank seemed annoyed.

‘Water? Why would I want to drink water? There’s wine!’

‘I know there is but maybe you would want to cut down on the wine?’

‘Why on earth? Hey Will?’

‘Yeah Percy?’

‘There’s wine!’

‘I know there is, but would you not rather drink some water?’

‘No! Why would I? There is wine!’

Jason emerged from wherever he had been hiding and took Will’s place by the counter. He was smiling at the scene before him. ‘Are we throwing the new guy to the wolf that is drunk Percy?’

‘Yes,’ Frank said.

‘Bianca warned me not to get too close,’ Evan said. ‘Nico clearly didn’t tell Will. Frank bet that he had, I bet that he hadn’t. Earned myself twenty easy bucks.’

‘I should have known better,’ Frank muttered.

‘Isn’t it cheating if Bianca’s your informant?’ Jason asked.

‘Probably,’ Evan agreed. ‘But Frank should have known better than to bet with me, then.’

‘He really should,’ Jason said. ‘How did he get so drunk anyway?’

Evan and Frank looked at each other and shrugged. They both knew Hazel would never forgive them if they told anyone who hadn’t figured it out themselves that she was pregnant. ‘Beats me,’ Evan said casually. ‘But it’s a nice show.’

Jason chuckled. ‘Yeah it is. Trust me on this, it doesn’t get less fun the more you watch it.’

‘I believe you.’

Piper came and took Jason’s hand, dragging him away from the boys. She whispered something in his ear that had him blushing and they disappeared into a dark corner.

‘Want to go save him?’ Frank asked. ‘By the looks of things, he’s about to pass out any minute now, we should be safe.’

‘Aight. The poor man has suffered enough,’ Evan agreed.

‘Let’s just grab him and put him down on that couch.’

Percy was groping Will’s ass and whispering things in his ear that neither Frank nor Evan wanted to think about. Will was looking rather panicked by now so Frank grabbed Percy by the waist while Evan unwrapped his arms from around Will’s neck and then they laid him down on the nearest couch. ‘Thanks guys,’ Will said, before he went in search of a bucket. When he didn’t find one he grabbed the closest salad bowl instead. Percy snuggled up with the cushions and promptly fell asleep. Will sat down on a chair and sighed.

‘Was it traumatizing?’ Frank asked.

Will nodded.

 

\----------------------------

 

When Percy woke up the next morning, he didn’t remember where he was. It took him longer than he would like to admit to recognize Nico’s living room. The next thing he realized was that he was feeling nauseous. He ran for the bathroom, barely making it in time. When he came back out Will was leaning against the kitchen counter, wearing cutoff jeans shorts and scrubs. He handed Percy a glass of water and an aspirin. ‘Not feeling to well?’ Percy shook his head and then he winced when the move gave him a head ache. ‘Do you want some breakfast?’

‘Not really, no,’ he whispered.

‘Do you want me to drive you home?’

‘You’d do that?’

‘I promised Annabeth I would. Or, Nico promised Annabeth I would. Same thing,’ Will said with a shrug.

When they had been driving for a couple of minutes, Percy asked: ‘Did something embarrassing happen last night?’

Will’s eyes were trained on the road but the left corner of his lips twitched when he said: ‘What do you mean by embarrassing?’

Percy’s eyes widened. ‘What did I do? Will, please? Annabeth will kill me.’

‘Nah, she’s good. I think she found the whole situation rather amusing.’

‘Will…’ Percy whined.

‘You groped me, and you whispered some rather not-PG suggestions in my ear while doing it.’ Percy groaned something inaudible and threw his head back against the car seat. ‘Don’t worry though, it wasn’t as bad as you think. Actually, you can watch it and decide for yourself if you want to. Piper filmed it.’

Percy paled. ‘Of course she did,’ he muttered. Will laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca gets to redeem herself a little. Evan fears for his life. Will is an idiot. Nico is cute in a dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I clumped some drabbles together for posting. Let me know what kind of scenes before, during or after "A Californian Escape" you want me to write. This is for you!

Will dumped Nico unceremoniously on the bed and started undressing him, needy and roughly. This wasn’t nearly as romantic an undressing as Nico was used to but right now he didn’t really care. Will was home and it was all that mattered. It only took the blond nurse a minute before Nico was naked on the bed. Then Will undressed himself a lot slower, almost as to torment Nico with it. He just wanted to feel Will’s skin under his hands now that his boyfriend was finally home again.

When Will was _finally_ naked he got on the bed, on top of his boyfriend, straddling him. Nico pressed his pelvis up against Wills butt and the blond man smiled. ‘You’ve gotten stronger during my absence.’

‘You left me with a pretty decent exercise plan,’ Nico said and smiled.

Will crawled up so he could nibble on Nico’s earlobe, then he licked the shell of his ear and trailed kissed down his neck and chest. Nico was shaking from held back arousal. ‘So… do you think you can hold your legs up for me?’

Nico nodded. Will helped him situate his legs before he got off the bed and grabbed the lube bottle and a condom from his nightstand. Nico watched him with his lips slightly parted. When Will had the condom on he turned around and watched Nico on the bed and he had to lick his lips at the sight. The move made Nico shiver with his entire body. The thought of what Will was about to do to him… and in the meantime all he could do was just to lay there and stroke his own dick while he waited.

Will tossed the bottle of lube towards Nico. He caught it and opened it, poured the liquid on his hand and gestured with his index finger for Will to come closer. Will swung his left leg over Nico so he was straddling him again, and Nico started stroking him to apply the lube. Will let his fingers glide along Nico’s lower lip and the Italian opened his mouth and sucked on them. That pulling feeling in Will’s gut only got more and more intense as the seconds went on. He couldn’t contain himself much longer so he pulled his fingers out and pushed them into Nico’s other hole. Nico moaned when Will’s fingers entered him. It felt like ages since he had been fucked. His and Will’s love life up until that point had been Will riding him because Nico had not been able to do anything else but that. This was new and it was amazing and nice and Nico absolutely loved it.

When Will pulled his fingers out Nico bucked up his hips because he missed them and the feeling they gave him when they were inside him. Will smiled at him. ‘Ready?’

‘Yeah. Do it.’

Will situated himself and pushed in. Nico whimpered a little but it was a good feeling. It was a feeling he had missed. The feeling of being completely filled.

‘Oh, Will… Oh God!’

Will leaned in and kissed him on the chest. ‘I know, darling, I know.’

‘No. It’s… it’s good. So good, Will, please. Move.’

Will smiled at him and started slowly moving in and out, making damn sure Nico could feel every inch of him inside of him. It didn’t last long, for any of them. Will was by this point not used to be doing the work which meant he was really sensitive in that area and vice versa for Nico. After a few thrusts, Nico wasn’t even sure how many. One? Two? Five? Did it matter? They both came, screaming each other’s names and Nico was glad that he wasn’t sharing a house with his father.

 

\----------------------------

 

‘So… I kinda feel like we need to talk about something,’ Will said when they were done with their love making. Nico was resting his head against Will’s chest and sighed. The last thing he needed to do right now was talk. He was happy the way they were now, surely there was no need to delve into this any deeper?

‘Do we really?’ he asked Will. Will was stroking his back and he paused for a moment when he said:

‘I really want to. I don’t want to continue this relationship without having cleared everything up, Nico. I hate leaving loose ends.’

‘…alright.’ Nico shifted so he could see his boyfriend. If they were going to do this then he should look at Will while they talked.

‘When you left my room the other week, I… I kinda felt like you’d taken on all the blame for this and not leaving any for me.’

‘Yeah, I mean… It _was_ my fault for not acknowledging our relationship and I feel like I really wronged you. Bianca and Evan agreed, and so did your parents. They were all on your side.’

‘Yeah, but I don’t think it was _all_ your fault and I want you to know that. Like…’ Will furrowed his brow while he thought about what he wanted to say before he continued: ‘I could have stayed, Nico. I could have given you the benefit of the doubt and waited for you so you’ve had the chance to explain but I didn’t. I ran away. I jumped to conclusions and that’s not okay.’

‘But you said you panicked. You weren’t thinking straight.’

‘I know, but still… don’t lay this all on yourself, Nico. You panicked too. It was a big thing you did, coming out to your father when you already kind of knew he wouldn’t be supportive and at the time I didn’t appreciate that. I do now, I want you to know that. And as far as him using your mother against you, that’s low.’

‘Yeah, well, I suppose he knew it would be working.’

‘What did Bianca and Evan say?’

‘I dunno. Evan just said he took your side and I get that, you’re friends. Bianca… she said I should have known better than to take dad’s word on anything regarding my mother because the last few years he didn’t really know her anymore. He didn’t bother to try and… she said mom had already figured out I was gay, probably before even I did.’

‘That’s good, isn’t it?’

‘Yeah, it is. It means a lot to me to know that, but _how_ _was_ I supposed to know that? I’m younger than Bianca, I don’t remember her the same way.’

‘I know… That’s what I meant, you can’t be self-deprecating about this. You were a kid and I was an asshole.’

Nico chuckled. ‘Okay, so if we agree on the asshole-part then can we continue this thing? This… relationship?’

Will nodded. ‘Okay. I was an idiot for believing what my dad said and you were an asshole for leaving.’

‘Yes.’

‘Good.’

Nico leaned in to kiss him. Will opened his mouth so Nico could lick his bottom lip, then he gently bit into it. Will’s eyes sparkled. ‘Again, Solace?’ Nico asked.

Will just smiled at him.

 

\--------------------------

 

Nico and Will picked Bianca and Evan up at the airport. Bianca had called Nico the week before and told him she and Evan was coming to visit once school was out and they both could take some time off. Nico had sent the family jet to pick them up and now they were waiting on the tarmac beside the car while they got out. She ran towards them and hugged them both. ‘You don’t have a cane!’ was the first words out of her mouth. Nico smiled and shook his head.

‘I have my nurse back. He’s been relentless with my therapy. I can go without it for short periods of time.’

‘He needs to be whipped a little but he’s doing great,’ Will said with a fond smile.

‘Keep the bedroom talk to the bedroom, Solace,’ Evan said and hugged him. Nico blushed.

‘Evan!’ Bianca exclaimed. ‘It’s not like you ever do.’

‘Oh shush pretty girl,’ Evan said with a sly smile. The he leaned in and whispered something that made Bianca blush. Nico didn’t want to know what profanities it was that could make his sister blush. She never did. She was way too cool for that.

They were staying at Nico’s house, in one of his many guestrooms. That night they were having dinner when Bianca asked them:

‘So have you guys decided what you’re going to do come fall?’

‘Yeah. We’re both going to go to college in New York. I’ll buy us a place, and we’ll take it from there.’

‘I’d wish you’d come live with us, but at least you’re moving closer. What about dad?’

‘I haven’t really talked to him since Will moved back in. I don’t even know if he knows.’

‘Well he’ll find out tomorrow at dinner,’ won’t he?’ Bianca said.

‘Yeah,’ Nico said and swallowed.

 

\------------------------------

 

They passed the library on their way to the dining room the next day. Bianca gave Nico a smirk. ‘So did you?’

‘Did what?’ Nico asked.

‘Remove the photo album?’

Nico went pale and stopped dead in his tracks. In milliseconds Bianca had turned and darted into the library. Nico turned on his heels and followed her but he was a couple of steps behind her. Bianca rushed towards the bookshelf where she knew her mother had kept all of her photo albums. She and Nico had looked through them on more than one occasion and she was certain about which album held the picture she wanted to show Evan. Nico tackled her and she lost her balance. She fell to the floor and landed on the carpet but Nico didn’t have time to get away before she grabbed his foot and tripped him. He took a nosedive himself. Evan sidestepped the now wrestling di Angelo siblings and went up to the bookshelf, Will hot on his heels. ‘Which one?’ Evan yelled at his girlfriend.

‘The…’

Nico was trying to cover Bianca’s mouth but she elbowed him in the ribs. He let go with a loud ‘Ouch!’

‘The red one!’ In the middle somewhere.’

Nico was trying to scramble to his feet but Bianca held him firmly. He kicked her off and got to his feet. He had lost his cane somewhere in the struggle but he didn’t need it to limp the few steps up to Will and Evan who had apparently found the picture because they were swooning over the album. ‘You were a cute little girl,’ Will teased him. Evan grinned.

Nico narrowed his eyes at Will and made the “I’ll-cut-your-throat”-move, then he turned to Evan. ‘And you, don’t you dare say anything about gender conformity to me.’

Evan held his hands up in mock defense. ‘Dude, I didn’t say anything,’

‘You better not be thinking it, either.’

‘Chill,’ Bianca said. ‘You were cute in a dress. I think you still can be.’

‘You really think so?’ Nico asked. He immediately realized he sounded more hopeful than he had originally intended.

‘There will be no dresses on my watch,’ Hades said as he entered the room. You could feel the tension in the air, it was like mist or thunder or… well, you could pretty much cut it with a knife.

Nico and Will hadn’t gotten the courage to confront Hades about their relationship again. It had only been a couple of weeks and they hadn’t met him, and didn’t know if he was even aware of Will being back in the house or not. Now they hadn’t thought about it as they rushed towards the library to look at Nico’s baby pictures.

Hades was towering over his son and his daughter. Will was pretty much his equal in height but the man’s aura made him feel small. Evan was totally out of his league towering-wise. However, they all looked him in the eyes and refused to back down. Will felt Nico grab his hands and lace their fingers together. ‘You…’ Bianca said.

‘Those pictures should have been removed a long time ago.’

‘You’re honestly so ashamed of your own son that you want his baby pictures removed?’ Will asked. Hades turned to look at him.

‘I distinctly remember telling you to leave my house.’

‘I did,’ Will said.

‘He did,’ Nico said at the same time. Then he continued: ‘I went to get him back. I don’t want to live here without him and if that’s the case then you can live without me.’

‘Well, your mother…’ Hades started but he didn’t get a chance to continue. Evan was holding Bianca by the collar of the back of her shirt. Her entire body was shaking with rage.

‘How could you?’ she interrupted him, her voice icy calm but no less lethal. Will actually thought that Hades seemed to shake a little, but he forced himself to remain calm.

‘Now, daughter, can we discuss this like grownups?’

‘No, we cannot. You threw that right away when you used our mother, _our mother_ , to guilt trip Nico into pretending like he’s straight! What kind of asshole are you? Like, I know Nico’s stupid for believing in you, but you’re even more of an idiot for saying that to begin with! What the actual hell?! He was so young when she died, how dare YOU!?’

Evan wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and mumbled into her hair: ‘Bi, sweetie, try to stay calm, okay? We don’t want any bloodshed.’

She instantly visibly relaxed and Nico wondered, not for the first time, what kind of magic influence Evan had on her that everyone she had met thus far in her life lacked. ‘That’s it,’ Hades said, ‘listen to your man like a good girl, Bianca.’

Bianca’s eyes widened and then narrowed. Evan instantly realized his life was kind of in danger. ‘Oh hell no,’ he said. ‘You go baby.’ He let her go and quickly backed off. While Bianca pounced on her father he turned around because he did not want to see this and quickly pulled both Nico and Will with him through the doors of the library. They could hear Bianca swear and shout insults at her father while things were being shattered behind them as Evan closed the doors. He ducked under a vase that made its way through the doors before they were fully closed and then leaned his back against them and breathed a deep sigh of relief. They were all quiet for some time, only listening to what was going on behind the closed doors.

‘So… anybody wanna go get some takeout instead?’ Evan asked in a forced upbeat tone after they had heard Hades’ first scream. Nico nodded franticly so they exited the house, climbed into his SUV and left.

When they got back Bianca was waiting in Nico’s living room. No one said anything while they had their Chinese food but when they were done with their noodles Bianca made only one comment: ‘That was good, I needed some carbs after that work out.’

Nico started giggling, with Will following close behind him. Soon enough they were all laughing good-heartedly. That was the last time Nico could get Bianca to talk about the incident.

The day after, Hades came by Nico’s house to talk to him. He didn’t say anything about being accepting, he didn’t apologize or asked to be forgiven. All he said was that he was going away for the summer and that he hoped Nico would like college in New York. Will never left Nico’s side during the talk because he was _so_ done doing that. If Hades was sporting a black eye and a slight limp when he arrived to see his son, no one commented on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr! makerofaqueen


	3. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wake up at the hospital and finds out he's about to get a nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it's been a long time since I posted anything in this work, I'm sorry. Hopefully some Nico/Jason/Percy/Bianca/Hazel quality time makes up for it. It's just short and drabbly but someone asked me to post it anyway and I'm a weak man so I obliged.

Nico’s eyes felt like lead. He blinked once, twice, but could not keep them open enough. When did he get so tired? What had he even done the day before?

 

\----------------------

 

When he, several days later, opened his eyes for the second time, there was more energy behind it. He was looking up at a white ceiling that he didn’t recognize. Someone was holding his hand. He looked over to the pale face of his sister.

‘Bi…’

Her head snapped up and she looked at him. Nico wondered why she looked so worn, like she had been crying for days. She was pale, and… and tired. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled.

‘Nico! Oh my god! You’re awake! Hazel! Dad!’

From another room his other sister came darting in, followed by their father strolling behind her. Hazel hurried up to the bedside and took Nico’s other hand. Hades positioned himself by the foot end of the bed.

‘You’re awake, how are you feeling?’ Hazel demanded. Nico thought about it and only then did he realize that he was hurting. His legs, his pelvis, his back, his arms, everything was hurting and he couldn’t move. He tried pulling his hand from Bianca’s but he couldn’t. He tried to sit up, but he couldn’t do that either. He made a disgusted face, that, at least, he could do.

‘What…?’

‘There was an accident,’ Hades explained. ‘You crashed your motorcycle head on into a car. The police said you skidded on the rain soaked road. There was no way you could’ve…’ he silenced, and for the first time in his life, his father showed some emotions towards his kids. Nico watched him apprehensively. Hades continued: ‘Your bones and some of your nerves are totally broken into pieces. Some of the muscles, too. You’re going to need extensive surgery, and even then… You will probably never walk again, son.’

‘Why did you do that?’ Hazel wanted to know. ‘Why go for a ride in the rain?’

Nico swallowed. He didn’t want to tell her how him and their father had had the worst fight yet, now that they were alone under the same roof these things could go on for days. Before, when there was the four of them, Hazel could always calm them both down, but now… Not so much. He tried to shrug but that hurt too much so he just sighed instead.

‘Hazel, give him a break. He literally just woke up,’ Bianca said.

‘Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.’

‘It’s fine,’ Nico mumbled. He really didn’t want to talk about it and he guessed that neither did Hades. ‘How long was I…?’

‘A week,’ Bianca said.

‘You’ve been here the whole time?’

‘Yeah, of course.’

‘But you should be at school.’

‘While my brother almost died? Nice try.’

Nico frowned. He hated being everyone’s center of attention. It wasn’t something that made him comfortable. Luckily, one of the nurses came by, and upon realizing he was finally awake, she ushered the family out and called on the doctor.

 

\---------------------------------

 

‘So, when do you get to go home?’ Jason asked.

‘In a couple of weeks,’ Nico answered.

They were playing scrabble, which, okay, between the three of them probably wasn’t the cleverest choice of game seeing how they were all dyslexic. That’s actually how they met and became friends in the first place, in a tutoring session for students with special needs when they were in high school. Percy placed a couple of bricks on the piece of cardboard and smiled triumphantly.

‘Ha! Take that!’

‘I’m not sure that’s how you spell Poseidon,’ Jason said. Nico eyed the letters.

‘If it isn’t, then I couldn’t tell you how anyway,’ he said. ‘Let’s just give him the score.’

‘God, we suck at this game,’ Jason sighed. ‘Why do we always play it?’

‘Beats me,’ Percy said. ‘Because it’s fun?’

‘Could be it,’ Nico smiled. It was the first time he did that since he woke up at the hospital, weeks ago. He had finally started to gain some strength back in his hands, but then he had started getting cramps in them instead, as if the muscles were complaining about being used again after such a long time being dormant.

‘Has your dad been here any?’ Jason asked while he wrote down Percy’s points.

‘A little. I think he’s feeling too guilty to be here. Like, it’s his fault I took my bike on a ride that night. He stopped by a couple of days ago but I haven’t heard anything since. The girls are here every day.’

‘Of course they are,’ Percy said.

‘I wish Bianca would go home. She has school,’ Nico said.

‘And a new boyfriend,’ Jason added.

‘That, too,’ Nico grumbled. ‘I asked for a picture but she said she didn’t have any because he’s not keen on being photographed. Weird guy.’

‘Maybe he’s just shy,’ Percy mused while he was looking at his bricks.

‘Maybe…’ Jason agreed.

Nico looked at the board, then down on his bricks and then back at the board again. He smiled in triumph and placed the bricks on the board, not without difficulty. His hands had taken a toll from the accident and gripping things had become somewhat of a problem for him.

‘Okay, now I _know_ that’s not how you spell amusement,’ Jason said.

 

\--------------------------

 

‘What, are you an idiot!?!’

Hades looked at his son from where he was standing by the foot end of Nico’s bed.

‘I’m not, thank you very much. You need to grow up Nico, and realize that even when you get out of the hospital you won’t be able to take care of yourself. You won’t be able to walk, you won’t be able to use the bathroom on your own. Your arms and hands are damaged. Please. You need this.’

‘I don’t need shit!’

Hades sighed with exasperation and rolled his eyes, a gesture which made him look so much like Nico it was eerie.

‘You’re getting a live-in nurse and that’s final,’ he said. Nico crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

‘Fine, then. Just make sure she’s not a complete imbecile.’

‘She?’ Hades said. ‘Oh, no, son. I’m not stupid enough to hire you a _female_ nurse you can ogle. No, I’m hiring you a male one, make sure there’s no weird business going on at your house.’

Nico suppressed a smirk. Oh, if you only knew, he thought. Hades was one of those heterosexual people who wouldn’t recognize gay even if it was fucking him anally. Nico had never been scared to be found out, because the thought wasn’t even in Hades’ mind.

‘Very well, then,’ he said. ‘Hire me a murse, and we’ll see if he’s not a complete idiot.’

Of course he won’t be, Hades said. Nico wasn’t so sure. At least, with the chosen profession, the guy was bound to be ugly. In Nico’s mind, no beautiful person would ever wipe someone else’s butt for a living.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything you want to see from this au just holler! I would love to get some ideas from you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr! Prompts, wishes, whatever. makerofaqueen


End file.
